All About Family
by goldenshadows
Summary: Sam lies unconscious with poison in his blood and Dean will do anything to save him no matter what the cost. Meanwhile Sam is trapped in his own personal hell that he cant escape from


This is set season one and there will be ocs in this. If they become too Mary Sue then I'm sorry! I promise to try not to take the spot light away from our favourite brothers too much. And I have never been to America so bare with me on details of surroundings and descriptions etc. read, enjoy and I would love it if you review!!

The road stretched out ahead of him like a dark river blending into the rest of the scenery. It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the crescent moon and stars, and the headlights of the Impala. The music was on in the back ground, if only to keep him sane.

Thoughts kept flooding his mind though, no matter how he tried to block them. How, when, what and why. How could he let this happen? He was the older brother, the one who was supposed to do the protecting. What was going to happen next? If only he knew, but he wasn't a psychic. Why did they get into this situation in the first place? He couldn't even remember. When was he going to learn that happiness wasn't meant to be in the Winchester family future.

He glanced back at Sam, who lay sprawled across the back seat, pale, blood drying on the side of his face. But that wasn't what scared Dean right now. The thought of the poison running through his little brothers veins was what scared him.

All he knew was that he had to find an antidote in the next two days or it was all over. All he had to do was get back to Justin and Lucy. Maybe they could help him; maybe they could find a way of contacting dad. It was a whole lot of maybes to take a chance on and personally, Dean had had enough of fate.

Every time he closed his eyes he went back to that moment…….a seemingly perfect town, a boring case. But a secret underneath it all. Dark chambers and tunnels and fire. Lots of fire, explosions and whispers. Screams, blood and then a dart whispering past him and embedding itself in Sam's flesh.

God damn it stop it Dean, he told himself sternly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The last thing they needed was a car crash. "I'm sorry Sammy," he murmured wearily. "I'm so sorry, but I promise you I'll make it right. I promise"

When Sam woke up everything was fuzzy at first. He tried to stand but dizziness nearly overwhelmed him. He sat for a while trying to remember, but it was all blank. When he finally was able to stand, he saw he was in a long corridor with high walls either side. The walls felt slimy to the touch and bones littered the floor. Frowning he started to walk.

The path spilt a little further on, forking to the left and right. Oh, ok, he got it. He was in a maze. How he had gotten there he had no idea. For a while things where the same, then he saw someone, a child sitting with knees folded into his chest, arms wrapped round them.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked. The boy looked up, startled. Then he smiled.

"I'm fine now you're here Sammy."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Wait, how did you know my name? What's your name?"

"I'm Dean."

Sam stared at the kid in shock, wondering how this place could be any weirder. "Dean do you know where we are?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean shook his head. "No. But we have to get to the centre and that's how we'll get home."

Sam shook his head as he followed Dean into the shadows ahead of him, he didn't want to shatter the kids hope, but somehow he didn't think it would be that easy. He hoped it was but somehow he just didn't see it happening that way…….

The house looked abandoned at first, but then he saw the light on the porch. The car came to an abrupt halt with a screech of tires and a cloud of dust, for once he didn't care about scratches on his baby. He flung open the door and started to run. He pounded on the door, almost bruising his knuckles. "Guys its Dean. I know you're in there so open the fucking door!"

The door opened slowly and Lucy's defiant face stared back at him. "Ok," he spat at her angrily. "Now I have your attention. You got us into this mess, so you're getting us out of it."

She stared at him blankly and then saw Sam in the car and her eyes widened. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Leave it until after you help me save him," Dean told her. "Now where's Justin because I want some answers."

She nodded. "He's out back. Let me help you get him inside"

Soon Sam was lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. Dean sat beside him on the arm of the sofa. Justin came in, Lucy behind him carrying drinks.

"Listen," said Justin. "Before we can help you need to tell us what happened."

Dean grimaced slightly. That was the thing, he didn't want to remember.

TBC


End file.
